Nuevo despertar
by tortumoscamiky
Summary: todo comienza de nuevo incluso para Miguel Angel y para dos personitas que entraron en su vida... pero que pasara con sus hermanos Leo Raph y Donnie


Prologo

Había sido muy duro vivir luego del accidente para todo el clan Hamato, el sol el más pequeños de los hermanos Hamato había ¿muerto? Lo único que recordaba Donatello antes de caer en la inconsciencia en las afueras de Nueva York en la estatua de la libertad es la caída de su hermano junto a su mayor enemigo hacia el mar, el cielo estaba en su contra ya que la tormenta se desataba con una fuerza salvaje.

Porque Oroku Sakí le hizo esto, porque en su muerte se llevo al sol de la familia Hamato, su padre los rescato juntos a sus amigos el de banda morada no podía dejar de llorar, no podía por más que intentaba cuando le conto a su padre, el maestro Splinter no pudo más que abrazar a la pequeña tortuga el estaba destruido no pudo evitarlo.

Espero que sus hermanos despierten en el laboratorio como iba a decirles a sus hermanos que el más pequeño está muerto. Que el accidente extinguió la vida del más joven.

-hijo mío yo les diré-dice Splinter triste al lado de su hijo, la pequeña tortuga estaba herido luego de la batalla contra su mayor enemigo no traía la máscara ninja.

-hai sensei…

Donatello miraba un lugar fijo sin mirar no quería ver cuando sus hermanos despertaran. No quería ver no lo deseaba no podía ver las acusaciones en las miradas de los mayores.

Leonardo fue el primero en despertar vio a su hermanito Donnie despierto ¿Por qué él no le miraba? ¿Dónde está su otro hermanito?

-ganamos Donnie- dijo otra vez la de Raphael que se sentaba en la cama del laboratorio.

-si…ganamos…

-Mikey ¿Dónde está? No está herido ese enano- cuestiono el ninja de rojo

Donatello bajo la mirada empezando a llorar con dolor ambos se miraron preocupados le habrá pasado algo malo al menor de ellos.

-y Mikey…

Leonardo no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en el pecho tenía miedo no podía evitar pensar lo peor.

-Miguel Angel….-la voz de su padre sonó indecisa entre cortada- el murió…

Leonardo dejo de respirar un segundo las lagrimas se formaron en los ojos no fue el único que empezó a llorar los dos más pequeños estaban llorando de desesperación que paso. Fue la cuestión Donnie respondió lo poco que recordaba antes de perder la consciencia. -no puede estar muerto Sensei- dice Leonardo abrazando con su único brazo sano al menor de ellos protegiéndole, Donnie no tiene la culpa.

-puede estar vivo no encontraron el cuerpo sensei ¿verdad? - dijo Raphael serio. Splinter negó con la cabeza. Los tres tenían una leve esperanza que su hermano estaba vivo…pero donde.

Capitulo 1

Pov

Luego de a ver estado en un lugar que no conozco, adivine que estaba ciego no se cuanto paso estoy asustado y mucho tiemblo con la idea de pensar que me harán ellos. Ya no recuerdo que es lo que me causa más dolor no entiendo que dicen o sus acciones.

Creo que oí decir a unos de esos extraterrestres que yo era un mutante con capacidad de cambiar a humano, dijeron que antes era una tortuga o algo así. No recuerdo mi nombre, o quien fui…

No espere a ser experimentado de nuevo escape de sus garras a duras penas, me aventure a la ciudad me guiaba por el olfato como un animal salvaje. Quiero y necesito encontrar a alguien que me ayude a escapar de donde este.

Fuera del Pov.

En medio de la avenida se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio alto ni tan delgado ni tan musculoso, sus ojos estaban cerrados solo traía puesto un pantalón sucio y desgatado.

Un coche freno de golpe enfrente del chico que estaba listo para saltar y evadir el coche un hombre adulto bajo del coche miro horrorizado al muchacho que estaba herido, el no pudo evitar comparar el estado de ese muchacho con lo que le ocurrió hace unos años al perder a su hijo mayor.

-niño…que haces en medio de la calle pude a verte chocado- susurra al bajar del coche para ir hacia el chico que se puso tenso listo para defenderse- que haces en la calle niño.

El chico le gruño con furia mientras se tensaba mas parecía un gato salvaje que estaba por saltarle al cuello- quien eres- molesto.

-estaba en el camino yo iba para mi casa y casi te choco- serio el hombre.

El muchacho aspira mientras siente que el hombre no le miente, cierra las manos en puños, se relaja.

-puedo ayudarte niño, mi esposa es medico puede darte una mano – preocupado el señor.

El asiente nervioso no sabe aun si confiar pero quiere alejarse de ese lugar donde estuvo hace mucho años no puede seguir por la calles porque sabe que ellos lo buscaran

-ven dame la mano- el hombre lo ayuda a llegar al coche hasta que lo subió luego él lo hizo- mi nombre es Curan Shinta – sonríe el hombre.

-eres japonés- cuestiona el niño asombrado le alegra mucho eso.

-sí, soy japonés- sonríe el hombre al verlo más relajado.

-entiendo- alegre el muchacho- estamos en Japón.

-no, no estamos en Japón- contesta con paciencia el hombre- estamos en Norte América para ser especifico Nueva Orleans Estado Unidos.

-wow-sonríe el muchacho.

\- y tu cómo te llamas- le pregunto Shinta alegre

El niño aprieta las manos en puños no recuerda como se llama porque no lo hace.-no sé cómo me llamo…-susurra

-ya veo… quieres que te ponga un nombre- le pregunta el señor Curan.

-hai

Shinta le mira fijamente con sus ojos marrones – me gustaría que te llame Akatsuki creo que te queda muy bonito- sonríe.

-Akatsuki- sonríe forzado el niño –no tiene otro nombre una segunda alternativa.

-que tal Kenshin- sonríe Shinta- te queda muy bien hijo mío.

Kenshin acepta su nombre no puede evitar sentir que alguien más le decía hijo mío le emociono mucho que le diga Shinta así.

-me encanta ese nombre –alegre

-Entonces de ahora en más será Curan Kenshin.

En las alcantarillas se notaba la ausencia del menor, había pasado un año desde que ellos no sabían nada de su hermanito menor, no podían perder la esperanza enserio no podían pero cada día no tenían pista, debían pensar en la nueva amenaza.

-no puedo creer que extrañe mucho al soquete- suspira Raphael con tristeza al ver la habitación del menor- lo extraño mucho.

-lo sé, todo el mundo los extraña Raph- dice Donnie

Ellos también empezaron a cambiar Donnie ya no era tan delgado, no quiso que le pase de nuevo aquello por lo cual se puso a entrenar más seriamente junto a sus hermanos mayores, Raph también lo hacía aunque Raph no era tan alto como el otro chico creció unos centímetro mas esperaba hacerlo de nuevo, Leo también cambio estaba entre ellos muy callado aun no podía creer que su hermanito no esté con ellos.

-debemos seguir entrenando- dice serio mientras se cruza de brazo.- vamos a encontrar a Miguel Angel si o si

Los menores asintieron con una gran sonrisa ellos sabían que el menor estaba vivo solo esperaba encontrarlos.

Había pasado unos meses de aquello Kenshin se integro rápidamente a la familia a pesar de su ceguera el entrenaba al mismo ritmo que sus hermanos menores, pero un incidente paso el clan del pie ataco su hogar dejándoles huérfanos. Ellos apenas escaparon de la casa. Ahora no tenían nada salvo ellos mismo. Estaban huyendo de su hogar el menor apenas ahogaba los sollozos mientras su hermano mayor lo tenía cargado en su espalda.

-debíamos quedarnos a pelear- gruñe Sora muy furioso no podía creer que esto este pasando.

-solo lograremos que Oroku Sakí nos mate-explico el mayor- te recuerdo que estamos herido, si vamos no solo ellos nos atraparan si no que esos extraterrestre que estaban con el clan del pie-finalizo.

-que aremos ahora- pregunto el menor triste

-podemos viajar a Nueva York padre puso una suma a nuestra cuenta podemos manejarlo y ver qué ocurre-serio.

-No podemos sacarla del banco no- susurra el menor.

-no hermanito tenemos que robarlo- avergonzado el mayor- debemos pelear justamente contra Destructor.

-entonces creo que debemos robar algún coche para ir hacia Nueva York- propone Sora con una sonrisa – hay una cafetería voy y regreso.

El del medio salió de las sombras mientras que ellos dos se quedaban a esperar el transporte el viaje seria largo pero debían llegar máximo en dos días Kenshin suspira con suavidad mientras baja a su hermanito en el suelo.

-que aremos ni-san estoy asustado- pregunta triste el niño.

-Kaito todo saldrá bien- coloca una mano en el hombro del menor- solo no te preocupes- el había aprendido tanto con su nueva familia incluso a entender el parecido que tiene sus hermanos con sus padres adoptivos.

-hai ni-san

Ni bien terminaron de hablar apareció Sora con el coche, Kenshin le ayudo a subir a su hermano y pusieron rumbo a Nueva York.

En las alcantarillas Donnie se encontraba inquieto no sabía porque, había algo que le inquietaba desde ayer a la noche, tuvo un sueño horrible donde vio a su hermanito siendo atacado por Destructor. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cocina tomando un café.

-Mikey espero que este bien- susurra preocupado

Leonardo se había levantado como de costumbre temprano al entrar en la cocina se llevo la sorpresa su hermanito menor estaba sentado tomando café.

-que te pasa- pregunto el mayor preocupado.

-no tuve una buena noche- explico el menor- soñé con Mikey que estaba en peligro y no pude ayudarlo- se pasa la mano por la cara con desesperación.

-tranquilo hermanito es un sueño…-dijo con paciencia mientras se sentaba enfrente del menor- encontraremos a Mikey y los protegeremos- susurra.

-espero que si hermano tengo miedo que le hayan lastimado gravemente- Donnie con miedo.

-no pensemos en eso por favor- aprieta la mano de su hermanito para tranquilizarlo.

El día paso sin más claro que Leo procuraba no dejarle a su hermanito solo ni el Raph que también se pego como lapa al menor, tanto que Donnie empezó a preocuparse por la salud mental de los dos mayores y de Karai desde que vivía con ellos se le paso mimándolo como si fuera un bebe.

-BUENO NO-grito desde el baño- YA UNO NO PUEDE ENTRAR EN EL BAÑO NO HAY PRIVACIDAD.

-ENSIMA QUE TE CUIDAMOS- le grita Raphael en respuesta.

-NI QUE ESTUVIERA USANDO PAÑALES RAPH-grita Donnie indignado.

Leonardo junto a Karai empezaron a reír fuertemente la chica se mudo con ellos hace ya un año gracias a que Donnie pudo devolverle a la normalidad, desde hace un mes que son novios ella y Leo han adoptado prácticamente a los menores como sus hijos a pesar que Splinter evita que ellos experimente sus comidas con ellos.

-NO COMISTE NADA QUE COCINE KARAI- gruñe Raphael preocupado.

-CLARO QUE NO, NO SOY SUICIDA – le grita el menor.

-NO COCINO TAN MAL.

Mientras en las alcantarillas se desataba la tercera guerra mundial los hermanos Curan estaban comiendo en una cafetería y cargando naftas al coche para poder seguir rumbo a Nueva York. Estaban mirando la tele cuando paso lo sucedido en su casa los tres se dieron cuenta que debían marcharse de ahí.

-ni-san falta mucho para llegar- pregunto el menor al subir al coche.

-no, creo que nos queda un día mas de viaje hermanito- explico con suavidad el mayor- tranquilo vamos a llegar pronto.

-no te preocupes niño llegaremos- suspira el del medio arrancado rápidamente.

-más despacio Sora- le regaño el mayor con un gruñido.

-déjame en paz líder puedo hacer lo que quiero- gruñe molesto.

En la alcantarilla luego de la tercera guerra mundial los chicos habían entrenando un buen rato, Splinter los regaño a los 4 por destruir prácticamente el baño y el pasillo por eso le toco un gran y duro entrenamiento. Ahora descansaban un rato antes de ir a patrullar.

-recuerden hijos míos cautela no sabemos si Destructor está vivo puede seguir atacando-serio.

-si padre tendremos mucho cuidado- habla Karai.

Los 4 salieron rumbo a patrullar la ciudad no podían creer que Destructor haya sobrevivido por lo cual estuvieron un buen rato patrullando detuvieron a algunos dragones purpuras pero no tenían idea de su enemigo.

-Donnie encontraste algunas informaciones- serio Leo

-sí, hubo un asesinato en Nueva Orleans un importante empresario murió junto a su esposa pero sus hijos se salvaron nadie sabe de los jóvenes- habla serio Donnie.

-entonces se está empezando a mover- molesta Karai - está atacando a aquellos que él cree una amenaza.


End file.
